


Ink & Roses

by princeproject



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Matsuoka Rin, Confessions, Desperate Rin, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Finger Sucking, Florist Rin, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Rimming, Rin has a big ass crush on Makoto, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Tattoo Artist Makoto, Tattoos, Top Tachibana Makoto, like huge lmao, never in his life has he had such a big crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeproject/pseuds/princeproject
Summary: This person in front of him was an absolute – angel. No one has ever treated him this way before, and honestly Rin didn't understand the feeling he felt as he stared into those green orbs. All the florist knew was that even though they just met less than an hour ago, he wanted to stay by Makoto's side forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i've always heard about fanfics that have to do with "tattoos artist and florist" but i've never actually written one myself lmao?? so i decided to give it a try! hope u enjoy

Christmas Eve.

Rin was annoyingly stuck making last minute flower deliveries. He hated working overtime, especially right before such a big holiday, but, he had to make a little extra money since he was in a tight situation with his rent. Also, if he didn't, Sousuke, one of his co-workers, would surely lecture him about not getting things done on time. So, for now, he just had to suck it up and get shit done.

Rin's boots crunched through the snow as he walked to the front entrance of the apartment complex and into the lobby. This was his last delivery of the day, much to his luck. He was given direct orders to head up to Room 226 and hand the flowers to the customer instead of leaving it with the front desk. Rin noticed that most customers preferred this way, since the front desk staff always seemed to forgot about their flowers.

After Rin asked what floor the room was on, he headed into the empty elevator and pressed the third floor. He was finally glad to be inside. He was positive that if he did stay outside for another five minutes, he'd turn into a literal icicle. The weather was outrageous and Rin had a feeling there was about to be a snow storm. He couldn't even drive the delivery truck since all the roads were blocked with snow.

Rin glanced down at the flowers he held. Roses. He wondered why someone would order roses so late in the day. Whatever the reason, they better be glad he decided to work overtime today or else they'd probably have to freeze their ass off by stealing roses from someones front yard and making a total break for it.

The ding from the elevator broke Rin's thoughts apart and he watched as the doors slid open. He stepped out into the empty halls and after a few minutes of trying to find Room 226, he finally found it at the end of the hallway. With one ring of the doorbell, which was more of a monotone buzz noise, he waited somewhat patiently for someone to answer.

After a few seconds, a voice came from the small intercom underneath the doorbell.

_“Hi, who is it?”_

Rin, whom was somewhat taken aback from the soft, comforting voice that he just heard, cleared his throat and said, “Flower delivery for, uh,” he paused to look at the name on the card that was attached to the roses, “Makoto Tachibana?”

_“Oh,_ _m_ _y roses! I'll be right there.”_

It went silent and after another few seconds, Rin heard footsteps coming from inside the apartment and before he knew it, the door was being unlocked and opened. Rin was ready to just hand the roses to the customer and leave immediately, but once the door completely opened, all thoughts left Rin's mind and his breath hitched as he stared upon the person in front of him.

_Woah._

Rin was immediately at a loss of words. He stared in awe at the man. The person standing in front of Rin batted his long, black eyelashes and smiled. Rin definitely didn't expect for the customer to be such an – attractive man, which tussled light brown hair, golden tan skin, and droopy, apple green eyes. Rin slightly tipped his black baseball cap back to get a better look at him.

Despite the smile on the customer's lips, Rin could tell that he had the most plump, pouty lips that absolutely made Rin's cheeks go bright red. The red-head swallowed audibly once he also saw the tattoos that were on the mans arms, but he couldn't exactly make out what they were from where he was standing. The man was also taller than Rin, which just so happened to make his heart skip a beat.

This guy was _beautiful,_ absolutely _gorgeous_.

“ _Woah_ ,” is all Rin could whisper, becoming extremely nervous.

“What?” The man asked, tilting his head, his smile not disappearing for even a second.

Rin panicked for a second, realizing that he probably looked like a damn fool staring at a random stranger with his mouth agape and his eyes wide. He cleared his throat and tipped his hat down, hoping that it would cover the obvious red blush that danced across his cheeks and nose.

“I mean,” he began, “I've got a flower delivery, for, uh, Makoto Tachibana. Are you...Makoto?”

“Yes, that's me,” Makoto slightly chuckled.

Rin nervously laughed and held the roses out to Makoto, not daring to look up from underneath his hat. Rin felt as Makoto took the roses from him, both of their hands grazing over each other momentarily and making his heart beat even faster.

Makoto slightly frowned after he felt Rin's hands. “You're so cold,” he said softly. “It must be freezing outside, right?”

“Ah, yes, I guess so,” Rin awkwardly responded, tipping his hat lower. “Um, I'll just be going no–“

“Is this your last delivery?” Makoto suddenly interrupted, his smile reappearing.

Rin slowly looked up from underneath his hat. “Uh, yeah? It is.”

“Do you want to come inside?” Makoto asked, “To warm up before going back out? It's the least that I can do! You've probably been going around outside for awhile and it'd be terrible for you to get sick on Christmas.”

Rin looked up at Makoto fully, shaking his head quickly. “No, it's fine, really,” he said, stepping back slightly and beginning to laugh nervously. “I should honestly really be go--”

“Come on, don't be like that,” Makoto said, reaching out and softly grabbing Rin's hand, already pulling him inside, “Come inside, I really don't mind at all!”

Words suddenly got stuck in Rin's throat as he was gently guided inside by the gorgeous, tattooed stranger. Rin tried his best to keep his composure as he entered, Makoto letting go of his hand right after. Rin did have to admit that Makoto's apartment was cozy, and warm – but not as cozy and warm as Makoto's hand had felt in his.

Rin gazed around at the Christmas decorations that hung from the walls and ceilings, twinkling and glimmering. A light scent of vanilla wafted throughout the air and a beautifully decorated Christmas tree sat in the corner of the room that Rin couldn't really take his eyes off, that is, until Makoto's voice made him look away.

“Would you like some tea?” Makoto softly asked, walking past Rin and setting the roses in an empty vase on the glass coffee table.

“It's fine, I don't really need anything,” Rin answered, letting out another nervous laugh. “I should really just, uh, go.”

Makoto was silent and he looked at Rin, frowning. Rin's soul almost left his body. He's never seen someone frown so cutely. Without hesitation, Makoto walked towards Rin and grabbed both of his hands, pulling him further inside without breaking eye contact. Rin quickly kicked off his boots so that he wouldn't track snow in Makoto's apartment and silently watched as Makoto guided him toward the leather coach and sat him down.

Makoto sat next to him and smiled, batting his long eyelashes again. He squeezed both of Rin's hands gently, leaning forward slightly before saying, “Please, just stay for awhile.”

Rin had trouble getting words to come out of his mouth as he stared at Makoto with awe, swallowing nervously and nodding his head slowly. “A-Alright,” he was finally able to stammer out, his blush glowing bright red. “I'll stay.”

“I'm glad,” Makoto smiled, letting go of his hands, “What's your name?”

“Rin,” he answered. “My name is Rin Matsuoka.”

“It's nice to meet you, Rin,” Makoto smiled, standing up. “I'm Makoto, but I'm sure you already know that. Just wait here and I'll make you some tea, okay?”

Rin didn't say anything more as he watched Makoto walk off and disappear into his kitchen. He put his hand to his chest and tried his best to calm his rapid heartbeat.

 

.:.:.:.

 

When Makoto returned from the kitchen with two cat-shaped mugs full of tea, Rin's heartbeat began to speed up again. He watched as Makoto set one mug onto a cup coaster and sat next to him, handing him the other mug and smiling softly.

“Here you go,” Makoto said. “It's vanilla tea. I hope you like it.”

Rin took the cup from Makoto, muttering a small, _“thank you”,_ before taking a sip. After setting the mug down, Rin tried his best to muster up the courage to say something to break the momentary silence, but right before the words were about to leave his mouth, Makoto asked, “So, do you like delivering flowers?”

“Uh, not really,” Rin answered, chuckling awkwardly. “One of my other co-workers is suppose to do it, but I'm working overtime just for today so I decided to do it. I'm actually just a florist.”

“You are?” Makoto beamed, “That's so nice! You must really love flowers.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Rin said, looking away. “Uh, what – what do you do?”

“My job?” Makoto said after taking a sip of tea, smiling from the warm, sweet taste, “I'm a tattoo artist, but I also work at a daycare on the side! I really do love both jobs.”

Rin blushed. A tattoo artist and a caretaker. He never thought someone so soft and sweet could be an expert in tattoos, but working with kids absolutely suited Makoto for sure. Rin looked away, lowering his hat again, and saying, “That's cool.”

It went silent and all you could hear was low-volume T.V, the news on talking about the weather. Makoto and Rin listened as the weatherman talked about a snow storm to take place tonight. Rin figured that would happen, but Makoto most likely didn't since he heard the man sigh sadly.

“A snow storm, huh?” Makoto said, slightly frowning, “It's nice that we're going to have a white Christmas, but it makes me worried about everyone travelling. Are you going to have trouble getting home?”

“Ah, no, I think I'll be fine,” Rin said. “I didn't...really drive the delivery truck today since the roads were blocked with snow, so I just walked.”

“You walked?” Makoto said, his eyes going slightly wide, “No wonder you were so freezing!”

“It's...it's fine, really. It wasn't really a long wa –“

“Here, let me get you some blankets, okay? And, some heating pads! I'll also make another pot of tea, just for you, okay?” Makoto quickly said, standing up and rushing away, “Just sit tight! I'll be right back!”

Before Rin even knew it, two fluffy pink blankets were wrapped around his shoulders, and Makoto gave him a heating pad for him to rest his frozen hands on. Makoto then refilled Rin's mug full of steamy hot tea, bringing it to the florist's lips and helping him drink it. “You poor boy,” Makoto said softly. “They shouldn't have you working overtime in such bad weather.”

Rin blushed immensely at Makoto's sweet words and gestures. “It's okay, really,” Rin said, moving back slightly and not daring to make eye contact. “I...kind of had to work overtime. I, um, needed the extra money and we were behind on deliveries anyway, so it was kind of inevitable.”

Rin glanced at Makoto and saw him pout slightly. The brown haired man then gently took off Rin's hat, setting it aside and soothingly caressing Rin's red locks. The florist's cheeks bloomed a bright red yet again and he felt as Makoto lifted the blankets on top of his head, encasing him in a comforting warmth. “But, still,” Makoto said softly, his green orbs averted to the side, “how could anyone give someone so sweet such a hard time? You deserve a break, too.”

Rin's entire body went red. He felt _and_ heard his heart pound against his chest. This person in front of him was an absolute – angel. No one has ever treated him this way before, and honestly Rin didn't understand the feeling he felt as he stared into those green orbs. Rin remained silent and felt Makoto fix the blankets around him to make sure he was comfortable. All the florist knew was that even though they just met less than an hour ago, he wanted to stay by Makoto's side forever.

 

.:.:.:.

 

Rin left about an hour later.

Although he wanted to stay, he knew that it was best to go before the snow storm began. Makoto asked if Rin would like to stay over, but Rin quickly declined (even though he wanted to). The florist felt as though he caused Makoto enough trouble just by being a random stranger staying over so suddenly, he didn't want to cause any more trouble by having a sleepover.

So, he left – but not without Makoto lending him a jacket.

Rin trudged through the snow to his apartment complex. The jacket was heavy, and warm, fur around the hood of it. The jacket smelled like Makoto; sweet and flowery, with a hint of spice. Rin blushed from the aroma, continuing to walk through the snow. He hoped to run into Makoto again – sometime, somewhere.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas Day.

Rin accidentally fell asleep laying on Makoto's jacket. It was just so comforting and warm, how could anyone not? The red head slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes as his vision cleared. He looked at Makoto's jacket, remembering the events of last night and blushing slightly. That man, Makoto, was unlike anyone he's ever met before. Rin swallowed thickly and slightly rubbed the jacket and the fur, wanting to go back in time just to experience those sweet words and gestures one more time.

Suddenly, Rin's phone began to ring, startling him. Rin cursed quietly to himself and answered it, hearing Sousuke's voice come from the other end. “Finally awake, huh?” Sousuke said, “I texted you but you didn't answer, figured you were sleeping.”

“Merry Christmas to you, too,” Rin teasingly said, standing up and making his way out of his room and into his kitchen to start brewing a pot of coffee.

“Oh, yeah. Merry Christmas, Rin. How was working overtime last night?” Sousuke asked. “Was it tough?”

Rin immediately thought of Makoto and blushed. He couldn't tell Sousuke about Makoto. Not now, at least. The man would definitely make fun of him for days for suddenly crushing on a total stranger. For now, he'd have to keep quiet. “Not really,” Rin finally answered. “The snow was fucking annoying, but other than that I got shit done pretty quickly.”

Sousuke hummed. “Nice to hear you didn't break your leg trying to make deliveries. You want to meet for lunch? Not much places are open today since it's Christmas, but a few near by are going to be open until the evening. My treat since you worked your ass off last night.”

“Sounds like a plan!” Rin grinned, “Meet you outside my apartment at one, okay?”

The two said their goodbyes and Rin went to get ready for the day. Those droopy green eyes remained on his mind as he did so.

 

.:.:.:.

 

Rin left his apartment wearing Makoto's jacket. He couldn't help it! It was just so nice, and maybe if he ran into Makoto, he could give it back. Or, maybe not. Sousuke was waiting outside of Rin's apartment as scheduled, wearing all black, a long trench coat draped over his shoulders. The man instantly noticed the jacket Rin wore.

“Is that new?” Sousuke asked, pointing to the jacket.

“Uh, yeah, kind of,” Rin awkwardly said, changing the subject immediately, “Where are we going to eat? I'm starving!”

“To the cafe at the end of the street,” Sousuke said as they began to walk. Rin noticed that someone had went through and cleared all the snow on the sidewalks, but the roads remained a snowy messy. “But, don't eat too much. We still have the Christmas party to go to tonight, remember? There's going to be a lot of food there. “

“Oh, yeah, I completely forgot. Did ya get me a gift for tonight?” Rin asked with a smug smile on his face.

“Did you get me one?” Sousuke questioned back, and Rin scoffed playfully.

They chatted as they continued to walk to the cafe, arriving within a few minutes. The cafe wasn't too packed, a few people scattered here and there. They went up to the counter and ordered something warm to drink and something warm to eat, and then sat at a table near the window. Their food and drinks were called out, and Sousuke went to get them, returning to the table and setting Rin's coffee and sandwich in front of him.

The florist didn't hesitate to dig in, casually chatting to Sousuke about the Christmas party tonight. “I don't plan on staying at the party long,” Rin said as he picked up his coffee cup to drink it, “I hear a lot of people are going to be there and loud parties are just annoying to be at.”

“I agree. I probably won't stay there long, either,” Sousuke said.

The two began to eat in a comfortable silence. Rin heard the bell ring as the door to the cafe opened, but he didn't bother to turn around and look at who came in, that is, until he heard a very, _very_ familiar voice protrude through the chatter of the people in the cafe.

_“Do you want me to buy you a coffee, Haru?”_

Immediately, Rin's head turned to look, his heart skipping a beat and his face going red. Makoto stood in the line at the counter. Rin began to choke on his coffee. Another person stood right next to Makoto, a boy with straight jet black hair and serene blue eyes, and Rin instantly wondered who it was. A friend? A relative? An acquaintance? Rin felt the slightest tinge of jealousy. The red head looked forward at Sousuke, whom was looking at him with a bit of confusion.

“Uh, you okay, Rin?” Sousuke slowly asked.

“I-I'm fine!” Rin quickly rushed, flipping the hood of the jacket up, hoping that Makoto wouldn't notice him. He couldn't have the green eyed man see him now when he was with Sousuke. Rin _definitely_ wouldn't hear the end of it if he'd had to explain who Makoto was to Sousuke. And, plus, Rin didn't really want to get introduced to that blue eyed boy that was standing next to Makoto. Not yet, at least.

“I-I just remembered I forgot to get a present for Gou!” Rin said, “L-Let's go and find a store that's open. Now! Hurry up, Sousuke!”

Rin had began to pull Sousuke towards the other exit, but alas, it was too late, Makoto's green orbs casually glanced over and he immediately recognized the jacket. A smile crawled upon Makoto's lips and he cheerfully beamed, “Rin! Is that you?” Rin cursed silently to himself and he heard footsteps approach him and Sousuke.

Rin awkwardly turned around and saw Makoto standing there smiling, the blue-eyed boy standing beside him. “Oh, Rin! It really is you! Merry Christmas!” Makoto sweetly said, going in straight for a hug. Rin blushed immensely as the tall, comforting man hugged him and Rin could feel Sousuke's and Makoto's friends eyes burning into him.

“Hey, Makoto...Merry Christmas,” Rin said slowly as they parted from the hug and Rin already knew for a fact that Sousuke was probably trying to keep back a smug smile.

“I didn't think I'd run into you here!” Makoto said, and then looked to the blue-eyed boy who quietly stood next to him. “Rin, this is my friend. His name is Haruka. Haruka, this is the cute florist I was telling you about!” Haruka didn't say anything. Makoto looked at Sousuke and smiled sweetly at him. “Who's your friend, Rin?”

“This is, um, Sousuke,” Rin said, looking at Sousuke and watching the man raise both of his eyebrows. Rin forciblly smiled and said through gritted teeth, “Sousuke, this is Makoto. I met him yesterday.”

“Yes, we did! He delivered my flowers to me and was so kind to keep me company.” Makoto said. “I see you're wearing my jacket. Do you like it?”

Rin's face went red. “Uh...” is all he could say and his eyes darted from Haruka to Sousuke, both of them staring him down. “I-I guess?”

“You can keep it!” Makoto smiled. “Wear it as much as you'd like, okay?”

“Let's order already,” Haruka suddenly said, pulling Makoto's jacket sleeve slightly. Makoto nodded at Haruka and kindly waved goodbye to Rin and Sousuke before they set off back to the counter. Rin sighed in relief, but his body felt like it was absolutely on fire. He quickly left the cafe and Sousuke followed suit, a small chuckle coming from him as they walked down the sidewalk.

“What was that all about?” Sousuke asked.

“Oh, just shut up,” Rin growled. “I don't even want to hear it!”

“Hear what? That it sounds like you definitely fucked one of our customers?”

Rin groaned, hiding his face with the hood of Makoto's jacket. “It's not like that, I swear!” Rin blushed angrily, “He just – invited me in! Because I was cold! He was just being nice, and...that's all.”

Sousuke hummed. “Seems like you're upset about him _just_ being nice to you.”

“Oh, shut up, Sousuke!”

 

.:.:.:.

 

Rin stayed at the Christmas party for an hour or two before he left back home. He was relieved to have finally gotten Christmas out of the way and over with. Buying presents for everyone, putting up decorations, selling and delivering tons and tons of bouquets, and everything else was far too stressful for the red head. But, it all wasn't over just yet since New Year was just around the corner, too.

Rin laid back on his bed, fluttering his eyes closed. Almost instantly did those droopy, beautiful apple green eyes appear in his mind and he blushed. How could he forget about what had happened that afternoon? Rin covered his face with his hands, remembering how Makoto hugged him and let him keep his jacket. The man was so affectionate even though he's practically a stranger to him. Rin honestly thought it was weird and nice at the same time. Mostly just nice, though.

_“Seems like you're upset about him just being nice to you.”_

Rin's eyes snapped open. The fuck did Sousuke mean by that? The red head sat up in his bed and looked at Makoto's jacket that hug near the door. Did Sousuke mean that...he wanted something more? Rin's face fumed red in embarrassment. He definitely did _not_ want anything more! Right? Rin thought of Makoto's smile and his sweet words and gestures, and he swallowed thickly, laying back down and squeezing his eyes shut.

Damn it. Maybe he did want something more.

 

.:.:.:.

 

December 29th, only a few days until the new year.

Rin hadn't seen or run into Makoto at all, and the green-eyed man didn't seem to order any flowers from the shop. The red head was kind of pissed because one, he didn't ask for Makoto's phone number, and two, _he didn't ask for Makoto's phone number._ The florist thought that maybe if Sousuke and Makoto's friend, Haruka, weren't there that day, he could've of definitely done it.

Rin was always the one to open the flower shop, making sure everything was neat and clean. Sousuke would arrive for his shift later on in the morning, and there were two part-timers, Momotarou and Nitori, that only worked on the weekends.

The flower shop, named _Samezuka Flowers_ , wasn't too big or too small. Fresh flowers littered the walls and counters, as well as packaged flower seeds and artistic vases that you could buy. It was a very popular flower shop since it was in the midst of the city, mostly lovers coming in to buy their sweethearts something nice. It was refreshing to be around such a colorful scenery, Rin thought.

Rin had opened the shop about an hour ago and he already had several customers. But, while the shop was somewhat empty, he began to water and tend to the flowers, giving the beautiful creations his full attention. A few seconds in, he heard the front door open, the bell jingling, and he turned to welcome the customer in, that is, until he saw whom that customer was. Rin's face fell flat.

Haruka, the blue-eyed boy that was with Makoto the other day, stepped into the shop. Rin's magenta orbs widened when he saw that Haruka also had a tattoos, a few scattered across his arms. The two met eyes and Rin tensed, bowing a little bit before turning back to the flowers. He heard Haruka step further into the shop and slightly glanced at him, seeing that the black haired boy was standing near the tulips and snapdragons.

Who was he buying flowers for? Rin swallowed thickly. Makoto, maybe? Rin hoped not. Why would Haruka need to be buying flowers for him? Were they – more than friends? Rin quickly shook his head, cursing quietly to himself.

_“What the hell are you thinking, Rin?!”_ Rin thought to himself, _“You barely know him and Makoto! Who cares if they're together or not? Who fucking cares?”_

But, even with that in mind, Rin still felt a tinge of jealousy and curiosity course through his veins. He wanted to figure out. Even a little bit of information would be fine. Haruka grabbed two pink tulips and two red snapdragons. The black haired boy went to the counter and Rin quickly made his way up there to ring him out.

“Your name is Haruka, right?” Rin said, wrapping up the flowers. “Remember? We met a few days ago.”

Haruka didn't show much emotion. “I remember,” is all he said.

It was silent for a few seconds before Rin said, “You and Makoto seem pretty close. Have you two, uh, known each other for a long time?”

Haruka nodded. “Since we were kids.”

Rin roughly bit his lower lip. Since they were kids, huh? That means that they know each other _pretty_ well. Very well, actually. “That's cool,” Rin nonchalantly said, even though he was actually quite annoyed. Haruka gave Rin his credit card to swipe behind the cash register, and Rin said, “I'm guessing you two work together, too, right?”

Haruka nodded. Rin bit his inner cheek. The receipt came out and Rin began to bag Haruka's flowers. “Are you two, maybe,” he slowly said, handing Haruka his flowers and receipt, “more than friends?”

Haruka took the flowers and the receipt. “And if we are?” He said, his voice suddenly dripping with annoyance, “Are you going to do something about it?”

Rin was taken aback by Haruka's answer and watched silently as the black haired man turned and left the shop without another word. A chuckle escaped Rin's lips as he finally processed what Haruka had said. “Well, fuck you, too,” Rin said through gritted teeth.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Can you fucking believe he said that to me?” Rin said to Sousuke, whom was busy potting flowers. “He said, _'Are you going to do something about it?'_ , and then fucking stormed off! What's his fucking deal?”

“I don't know, Rin,” Sousuke said. “Maybe he just didn't like you prying.”

“P-Prying? I wasn't trying to pry! I was just...curious,” Rin said, resting his arms on the counter, huffing in anger. “If he thought I was trying to pry and it was annoying him, he could of said so instead of being like that. But, whatever, he can be an asshole if he wants to.”

Two customers came up to the cash register and Sousuke didn't say anything more, watching as Rin boiled in anger as he ringed the customers out. Once the customers were gone, Sousuke set the flowers on a shelf and went over to Rin. “If you're that angry about it, then why don't you go talk to him about it?”

“Talk to him about it? As if I know where he works,” Rin muttered. “I only see him and Makoto randomly. I can't just track them down.”

“Both of them work at that tattoo parlor on 7th Street,” Sousuke said nonchalantly, reading a few documents near the cash register. “Iwatobi Parlor, I think it's called. I pass by it everyday on my way to work.”

Rin's jaw practically went agape. “And, you're just telling me that now?”

“You never asked,” Sousuke said.

“Well then, let's just say that I do end up going to Iwatobi Parlor,” Rin said. “Should I just waltz right up to Haruka and square up to him? Tell him I wasn't trying to pry? What should I do?”

“Try to get on Haruka's good side, maybe?” Sousuke replied. “It's obvious you were trying to be nosy, but try to make it sound like you weren't. Also, maybe you should also try to get Makoto's phone number, since, y'know, it's obvious that you really want him.”

“I-I do not want him!” Rin blushed, his face matching his hair. “Y-You're batshit crazy! I barely even know the guy!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Sousuke mumbled, beginning to water some flowers.

 

.:.:.:.

 

Rin stood in front of Iwatobi Parlor, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his heavy leather jacket. The winter air bit at his skin, making his cheeks and nose rosy red. He held a small bouquet of red roses to give to Makoto, as a little gift. The parlor was about to close, and honestly he hoped Haruka's wasn't around. Even though Sousuke said that he should try to get on Haruka's good side, Rin didn't really plan to. He just hoped Makoto was there. Alone. So he could finally try to make a move.

Keyword: _Try._

With a deep breath, Rin walked inside. A small bell rang as he entered and he immediately saw Makoto near the back, cleaning up. Rin's heart instantly began to pound against his chest, his face going red in nervousness. The shop seemed to be empty, no customers in sight. The brunette looked up and smiled brightly when he saw Rin. Rin's palms began to sweat.

“Rin!” Makoto said, quickly making his way to the florist and pulling him further inside. “I didn't expect to see you! What brings you here? Especially so late?”

Momentarily, Rin glanced around to see if Haruka was in anywhere in sight. He wasn't, so Rin suddenly got a surge of random confidence, quickly handing the red roses to Makoto. “I wanted to give you these,” Rin said. “You've...been really kind to me, so it's the least I can do.”

Rin could of sworn he saw Makoto blush. “Thank you,” he said, batting his long eyelashes at Rin and making his heart beat even faster. “You...didn't need to do this. You're the kind one! It's nice to have a new friend like you, Rin.”

God, how could Makoto be such an angel to others? Is it because he worked with kids? And he just knows how to talk to people with such kindness and make them feel special? Rin had no idea, but he knew that he didn't exactly want his sweet words to end.

A small smile was still present on Makoto face as he said, “It's still such a surprise to see you. How did you know this is where I work?”

“Sousuke told me!” Rin quickly said, hoping he didn't look like a stalker by visiting him, “He passes by this place all the time. I thought it would be nice to just drop by, is all. I – I actually, uh, wanted to see if I could, maybe, get your...number? Y'know, just to keep in contact! And to...talk. It's chill if you don't want to! No pressure.”

Rin inwardly cringed at his choice of words, hoping that Makoto didn't look at him as if he was a total idiot. He heard Makoto softly chuckle, his green orbs glancing down momentarily at the roses before looking back up at Rin. “You want my number?” Makoto softly asked, a small smile dancing across his plump lips.

Rin swallowed thickly, nodding slowly. Makoto was silent for a few seconds and Rin got uneasy, wondering if he said something wrong to make Makoto uncomfortable. The red head was about to apologize, until Makoto nodded slightly, saying, “Okay. I'll give you my phone number,” batting his long eyelashes again.

Rin felt a weight lifted off his shoulders, and he watched Makoto reach for a notepad, beautifully writing his phone number down on it. The brunette then handed it to Rin, smiling and all. Rin felt an overwhelming amount of success course through him, taking the note from Makoto and blushing immensely. “T-Thanks,” Rin stammered out.

“Anything for my new friend,” Makoto chuckled, casually opening his arms up for a hug.

Almost immediately did Rin go in for the hug, accepting it wholeheartedly. Makoto has only hugged him once so far, and _God_ , did he crave another one. It was nice to finally be able to do it. Makoto smelled just like the jacket he gave Rin; sweet and flowery, with a hint of spice. Rin blushed at the smell, trying his best not to dig his face into Makoto's chest to get more of it. Makoto squeezed Rin slightly, catching the red head a bit off guard. Just as the two were about to part, though, the door to the parlor opened, and footsteps could be heard coming inside –

Haruka entered the parlor, two cups of coffee in his hands. Once Rin saw Haruka, he quickly parted from Makoto, blushing in embarrassment. Haruka's eyes were glued onto Rin. Makoto smiled, not noticing the obvious intensity between the two other boys, saying, “Haru, you're back! Was it really cold outside? I heard it's going to snow like crazy tonight!”

Haruka didn't respond. He glared daggers at Rin. Haruka then walked further inside, handing Makoto a cup of coffee. “There parlor is suppose to be closed by now,” he finally said as he took off his jacket and hung it up on the rack near the door. “What is he doing here?”

Makoto tilted his head to the side. “You mean Rin? He just wanted to drop by for a second.” The brunette then raised up the roses that Rin had given to him, smiling and saying, “He gave these to me! Isn't he the sweetest?”

“J-Just for being nice to me!” Rin quickly interjected, waving his hands in the air as he watched Haruka probably imagine vaporizing him in his head. “Didn't mean to intrude, or anything like that.”

Suddenly, a phone began to ring in a small office off to the side of the room. Makoto perked up. “That's my phone,” he said. “It's probably my family calling. I'll be right back, okay?”

Makoto gave the two a sweet smile before skipping off into the office, out of their sight. Haruka and Rin were left alone. It was silent – you could only hear the muffled sound of the cars outside and Makoto talking to his parents in the other room. Rin cleared his throat, running his hands through his hair as he thought about how Sousuke said he should probably get on Haruka's good side. As much as Rin didn't want to do that, he knew that he should.

“So, Haruka,” he slowly said. “About this morning, I didn't mean to pr – “

“Makoto is affectionate with everyone,” Haruka interrupted. “He works with kids. It's part of his personality. So, don't think you're special.”

Rin blinked, caught off guard. “What?”

“And, for your information,” Haruka went on to say, his voice a bit too monotone yet sharp for Rin's liking, “Makoto and I are in a relationship. Not that that's any of your business, though. Also, the parlor is closed. You should be going now.”

And, with that, the black haired boy turned on his heels and went into the office with Makoto. Rin stood there, not exactly knowing what to think. Although he didn't know what to think, he sure as Hell knew how he felt – angry and, honestly, quite sad. Makoto and Haruka are in a relationship already? His heart suddenly felt heavy. Rin bit on his lower lip harshly and quickly turned to leave the parlor, crushing Makoto's phone number in the palm of his hand.

  

.:.:.:.

 

Rin went throughout the next day quite on edge.

He'd accidentally snap at Sousuke if the man did anything remotely wrong, and he wouldn't even give customers the time of day as they entered the shop. While trimming some flowers, the red head would unknowingly chop the entire flower heads off once those annoying, serene blue eyes popped up in his mind and those words, _“Makoto and I are in a relationship,”_ intruded his thoughts. Every time the door to the shop opened, Rin would jerk his head around to see if it was Haruka or even Makoto, but it would never be them. Rin was on edge, that's for sure. But, more importantly, he was pissed.

Sousuke pulled Rin to the side once the shop was empty, crossing his arms and staring his longtime friend down. “What happened between you and Haruka?” Is all Sousuke asked for Rin to practically explode in even more anger.

“That fucking shithead said he's in a relationship with Makoto already,” Rin said through gritted teeth. “I-I don't know if he's lying or whatever, but it pissed me off. Especially the way he said it! Like he wanted to rub it in my face. You should've seen him, Sousuke! I've never met someone so bitter.”

Sousuke was silent for a few seconds before he said, “So, let's say Haruka is telling the truth and Makoto is taken. What are you going to do?”

“Fuck if I know!” Rin growled, “All I know is that if I see Haruka's face again, I'm going to shove my foot in it! And, plus, I'm pretty sure he's lying just so I stay away from Makoto. Maybe he has a crush on him, too.”

“Ask Makoto then,” Sousuke said. “If it's true or not.”

Rin stared off into space, his heart dropping. “Ask Makoto? W-What if he says yes?” Rin slowly asked Sousuke, his anger suddenly disappearing and replaced with what Sousuke imagined is worry and fear.

“Then, you're probably going to have to move on,” Sousuke sighed. “It's obviously not going to be easy, but it's the best thing to do if you don't want to ruin what you already have with Makoto. And if you don't want Haruka to chase you with a knife."

Rin didn't say anything more, biting his lip. He stared aimlessly at the ground and slightly squeezed his fists. Rin swallowed thickly. It felt like he dry-swallowed a pill, an imaginary lump in his throat. Yes, he hasn't known Makoto for long, yet he's fallen so hard for the green-eyed wonder. He's never met someone so sweet and gentle, it was almost addicting to be around him. Makoto's voice, his smell, his smile – it enticed Rin to no end.

Move on? Could he really do that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall, rin is goin' insane  
> thank you for the kudos/support! love u all!


	4. Chapter 4

Rin stared at his phone, thinking of what to text Makoto.

He needed to get an answers from Makoto, confirming whether or not him and Haruka were actually dating. But, fuck, he couldn't just jump right into a conversation by asking that! Plus, he was extremely nervous and afraid. If Makoto does say yes, what the hell does Rin do with his feelings? Just throw them away and never look back? Unrealistic.

Rin sat back in his bed, and just decided to take things slow with the conversation. The red head sent a simple, _“hey, it's rin”_ , and then proceeded to throw his phone across the bed. After a few minutes of agonizing waiting, Rin's phone dinged. He quickly reached forward and his eyes practically sparkled as he read the response from Makoto.

_Rin, hello! :^) Nice to hear from you! You left the shop so suddenly yesterday, I didn't even get to say goodbye!_

Rin's heart was overflowing with love for Makoto. How could this man even be a sweetheart over text? Rin quickly responded.

_sorry about that, something came up_

Rin felt like he was going to have a heart attack just by sending that one measly text. He was worried if he was being too distant in his texting, but he didn't know how else to be. I mean, he didn't want to come off as completely head-over-heels in love with Makoto, now did he? Another few minutes passed, and Makoto responded.

_Aw, I hope everything is okay! If you need anything, you can always come to me, okay?_

“Can I come to you for the love-induced heart attack you're about to give me?” Rin said to himself as he responded.

_it's alright, i'm fine i promise. how's haruka?_

Rin decided that turning the conversation over to Haruka would give him the opportunity to ask the forbidden question.

**Makoto**

_He's doing great! He's tattooing away on a customer, though. Can't bother him right now._

**Rin**

_is it okay if … i ask you a question about you and him?_

**Makoto**

_Of course! What do you want to ask?_

Rin felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest. His fingers trembled as he tried to type out the question that has been torturing him to no end. Rin typed out the first three words, “Are you two”, before his fear got the best of him. He quickly texted Makoto the first thing that came to mind.

_are you two doing anything for the new year?_

Rin proceeded to shove a pillow in his face, thinking to himself about how he's such a coward. His phone dinged yet again, but Rin didn't even want to look. But, nonetheless, he did anyway.

_Yes, we are! We're going to a New Year part with a bunch of friends and family! Do you want to come?_

Rin's mouth went dry. Go to a party with Makoto, and his friends, and family? Not only will that be really awkward, but Haruka would definitely try to cut his head off for being there. The red head was about to say no, but then he thought of how rude Haruka was to him before, and he got pissed again. Rin typed out his next response in spite of that.

**Rin**

_sure, i'll come_

**Makoto**

_Great! I'll text you the details later. My tattoo appointment is here. It was nice chatting with you, Rin. :^)_

Rin sat crisscross on his bed and grinned. Yeah, he'll show up to the New Year party in spite of Haruka. Show that blue-eyed boy a thing or two! Make him jealous for once! Rin's magenta orbs looked at his phone, and he sighed. Maybe it was best for him not to know whether those two are actually in a relationship or not.

Well, maybe, unless Makoto says it to his face. Then, he'll truly believe those two are dating.

 

.:.:.:.

 

December 31st, New Years Eve.

Again, Samezuka Flowers was packed with customers, and loaded with deliveries that they needed to make. The only good thing was that it wasn't snowing as crazy as it was during Christmas, and they also had extra help from Momotarou and Nitori.

“I've got another load of deliveries to do,” Momotarou whined as he looked at the list of customers addresses. Nitori stood next to him, looking at the list.

“You only have four to do! It's not that bad, Momo,” Nitori said. “Let's see – the first customer isn't too far away! His name is..Makoto Tachibana!”

How Rin heard Nitori say Makoto's name even though it was boisterous and loud in the shop, no one really knows, but, we do know that in exactly two seconds, Rin had practically tackled Momotarou to the ground, taking the paper from him and saying, “I-I'll deliver it! You two just stay in the shop with Sousuke!”

In a second flat, Rin was out the door, loading the delivery truck and driving to Makoto's apartment complex.

 

.:.:.:.

 

Again, Makoto has given them specific instructions to bring it up to his apartment. With a grin on his face, Rin did exactly that. Makoto had ordered red roses again. The red head scurried down the hallway and to Makoto's apartment door, fixing his hair a bit and clearing his throat before he pressed the buzzer.

_“Hi, who is it?”_ Makoto said from the intercom.

“It's me. Rin! I, um, have your flowers!”

A small, light chuckle could be heard from the intercom before it shut off, and Rin heard footsteps coming from inside. The door to Makoto's apartment opened, and low and behold, there stood the green-eyed wonder. Rin's heart began to pound against his chest, his cheeks going red.

“Nice to see you again,” Makoto smiled.

“N-Nice to see you again, too!” Rin stuttered, “H-Here..are your flowers! Did you get them for the party tonight?”

Makoto nodded, gently taking the flowers from Rin. “Can't show up without a pretty flower,” he said, his droopy eyes looking up from the roses to Rin. “Good thing you're coming to the party.”

It took Rin a few seconds to process what Makoto had said, and his face went bright red. Did Makoto just...call him a pretty flower? Rin could feel himself starting to sweat. Was Makoto flirting with him?

“Do you want to come inside?” Makoto softly asked. “Or, is it too busy at work for you to do that?”

“I-I can come inside!” Rin stammered out, lying. He figured Sousuke, Momotarou, and Nitori could handle the crowd of people back at Samezuka Flowers. Plus, Sousuke would understand his need to be alone with Makoto for once.

Makoto held out his hand for Rin, and Rin took it, smiling as he felt the warmth of Makoto against his cold hand. The brunette guided him inside, and Rin was glad to be back inside of Makoto's apartment after so long. The Christmas decorations were still up, illuminating the room and making it look enchanting. It still smelled like vanilla, but with a hint of something else, too. Something sugary.

“I'm baking some cookies now. Smells good, doesn't it?” Makoto said, setting the flowers on the coffee table in the dining room. Rin watched him set the flowers on the coffee table, and his heart almost dropped when he saw what was near it. Two pink tulips and two red snapdragons in a beautiful vase. So – Haruka _did_ give those to Makoto, huh?

“Y-Yeah...smells good,” Rin slowly said, suddenly feeling sad and looking away from the flowers.

Rin kicked off his boots and walked further inside. “Come check to see if the cookies are done with me,” Makoto smiled, motioning Rin to follow him inside his kitchen. Rin did so without hesitation, walking inside the kitchen and seeing how cutely decorated it was. Rin watched silently as Makoto put on his pink, floral oven-mitt, taking out the cookies. Makoto's eyes fluttered closed as he smelled the baked goods – and Rin loved the sight of him doing that. The florist swallowed thickly. He wanted to kiss Makoto right now. So badly.

“Do you want to try one?” Makoto asked, looking at Rin. “It's chocolate chip!”

“S-Sure,” Rin stammered, scooting closer to the taller man. Gently, Makoto put some on a green plate, taking one and blowing on it so it wasn't too hot. Rin's pupils dialated at the sight. Makoto's lips were so, so plump and pretty. The man then held it out for Rin, smiling as he said, “Say _'ah'_.”

Rin's eyes were lowered in love, glossed over in romance. _“Ah,”_ he quietly said, opening his mouth. Makoto fed Rin the cookie and right then and there, Rin's soul ascended to Heaven from the taste _and_ from the moment the two were having.

“Does it taste good?” Makoto asked.

Rin didn't answer. All he did was stare at Makoto and his beautiful lips with loving eyes, and he thought about how absolutely in love he is with the brown haired man. Without even thinking, Rin slightly stood on his tip-toes, resting his slender hands on Makoto's shoulders as he pulled him in closer. A small peck on the lips, is what Rin gave to Makoto. His lips were so soft, so warm, and Rin pecked him on the lips a second time, this time a little longer just to get another good feel. It was like Rin was dreaming. Was Rin dreaming?

Makoto's eyes widened and his heart began to beat rapidly. The brunette stepped backwards, covering his mouth. Rin's face fell flat once he realized that _no_ , this was not a dream, and _yes_ , he did just kiss Makoto – twice. His heart punched his chest as he realized what he just did. Rin looked at Makoto, and saw him blushing intensely, looking off to the side, obviously uncomfortable.

“F-Fuck! _Fuck!_ I am so sorry, I-I didn't...I just – fuck! I didn't mean to do that, Makoto,” Rin panicked, stepping towards Makoto but the brunette stepped away until his back hit the island counter. “I-I just – I didn't know what I was thinking! I promise! Fuck, I am so, so sorry!”

Makoto's face felt so hot, and he didn't dare to make eye contact with Rin. He couldn't respond. He was too flustered. Rin swallowed thickly, and he slowly asked, “Did you...did you not like it, maybe?” Makoto didn't respond again, his face growing brighter and brighter red. Rin stepped a bit closer to the brunette, quietly going on to ask, “Are you...already taken?”

Makoto ran his slender fingers through his caramel locks before he hid his face behind his hands. Makoto didn't respond again. Suddenly, Makoto's phone began to ring, startling both of them. Quickly, the man reached for it and answered, turning his back to Rin and stammering out, “H-Hello?”

Rin could hear Haruka's faint voice on the other end. He could make out a small pause, before Haruka asked, _“...Are you okay?”_

“I-I'm fine, Haru,” Makoto said, his voice wavering and unstable, as if he was about to cry. “Why,” Makoto paused to swallow, “Why are you c-calling?”

Rin couldn't make out what Haruka said after that, it was too faint and mumbled. Makoto said, “O-Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes,” before ending the call. Makoto turned to Rin. “I-I, um, have to go,” he finally said to Rin, still not looking at the florist. “You should...p-probably go, too.”

Rin swallowed. He felt like an absolute idiot. A fucking dumbass. Rin nodded slowly and turned on his heels, leaving the apartment. The heat of the moment was just too much for Rin – he couldn't resist stealing a kiss from Makoto then and there. The moment, Makoto's sweet smell, and beautiful lips, it was all too much for the him. Rin remembered how Makoto's lips felt – so soft, so warm, and even tasted so damn sweet. Makoto was addicting.

Rin smacked his head on the steering wheel of the delivery truck. What the hell was he going to do now, though? Avoid Makoto? He couldn't do that! He needed that man like he needed oxygen. Rin sighed and started the truck, quickly texting Sousuke that after he made these deliveries, he wasn't coming back for the day due to some “problems.” Sousuke could figure out what he actually meant.

Rin drove away from Makoto's apartment complex, his heart feeling so heavy. One thing he did know was that he definitely, _absolutely_ should _not_ go to that New Years party tonight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating in soooo long! thank you all for still reading! xoxo


End file.
